cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Rianthol
|connectedresources = }} New Rianthol is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 39 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of New Rianthol work diligently to produce Iron and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. New Rianthol is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within New Rianthol to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. New Rianthol allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Rianthol believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Rianthol will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. National History Soon after the war that tore apart the Illuminati, Rianthol joined IRON in an attempt to regain its power. However the people were weary and many had died, his cities were in smoking ruin and the destruction visited upon his nation were too much, and shortly after Bradshaw the Sceptic announced that he would resign from power and left Rianthol to it’s death. Some say that Bradshaw the Sceptic died alone in the darkness, others say he fled to the Lunar colony, and yet others still say he was murdered by his own son. In the darkness that engulfed Rianthol’s lands the son of Bradshaw the Sceptic gathered friends, those men still loyal to his cause, and in those dark days he made plans. Gathering allies, preparing for his eventual recovery of the lands which were rightfully his. Finally on the Twenty Sixth Day of January Bradshaw the Idealist (son of the Sceptic) was crowned Pharaoh of Rianthol and officially gathered his people, intent on growing fast and strong to a power greater than that of his father’s nation. Shortly after a group of nations offered for him to become part of their trading circle alongside a generous gift for building a harbour. New Rianthol’s power rocketed and within days it grew faster than it had at any period in the past, the population rocketed from the low hundreds to above thousands in a few short hours as past friends and subjects flocked back home. In the days since New Rianthol has carried on growing steadily, its eyes firmly set on power and greatness. On the Second day of March New Rianthol entered into the ranks of the Black Order of Knights intent on helping the alliance flourish, Pharaoh Bradshaw being offered a place on the council alongside new and old friends.